


It's Party Time

by badfanficduo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry!Karkat, Burrito!Dave, Dave almost trips but he doesn't so don't worry, Dave's middle name is Margaret Elizabeth, F/F, M/M, Movie Time with Karkat, Oneshot, Short, Titanic: The Legend Goes on, high quality movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfanficduo/pseuds/badfanficduo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides to show Karkat the best movie in the world, Titanic: The Legend Goes On, (that's the one that has the rapping dog in it), this obviously leads to Karkat falling deeply in love with David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Your Welcome. -MM

David Margaret Elizabeth Strider the second was prancing down the halls of the meteor gleefully. He was going to see his bestest bro in the entire universe, which, fairly enough, now contained approximately 10 people, so it wasn't really that impressive to be someones best friend in the world. He slid cooly around a corner and almost tripped, but he didn't and thats all that mattered. He finally arrived at Karkat's makeshift respite block after about 3 hours of constant running to get there. 

"Hey Karkat!!!" He whispered sensually at the door, "I have something VERY important to show you."

"Go away Dave I do not wish to see whatever silly thing you have to show me." Karkat screamed angrily.

"But it's a romance movie!" Dave sang giddily, "It's my most favourite movie in the whole wide world, even though the world technically exploded and stuff, but you get my point! Dave stuck his bottom lip out, even though Karkat's door was shut and he totally could not see if Dave was pouting or not. 

Karkat reluctantly and slowly opened up the heavy metallic door to his messy chaotic room. Dave ran in without asking and shoved the disk into Karkat's DVD player that he somehow managed to get even though they were on a meteor hurtling through space. Dave then nestled himself into the blankets on Karkat's bed, rolling around in them until he looked sort of like a burrito, or more like burrito filling because the blankets would be more like the bread part and stuff.

Karkat sat down angrily beside David and attempted to watch the movie. It was called "Titanic: The Legend Goes On" or something. It was a cartoon so Karkat immediately decided that it was terrible. Cartoons are the worst, he thought, who wants to sit around and stare at a bunch of drawings all day. He wound up becoming distracted by Dave's sexy face, and didn't pay much attention to the movie at all. He noticed at one point that there was some sort of strange barkbeast that was rapping. Dave rapped along with it, which was also distracting. In the end, he wound up falling asleep on top of Dave's burrito'd body, effectively trapping the blond boy in his room.

Le Fin


End file.
